The pharaoh and the salve
by RoseBud.ButterCup
Summary: An AU story about Chryed set in Ancient Egypt.   Rated M to be safe


I do not own christian or syed (wished i did) Unfortunately they are owned by the BBC

A very **AU** story

Syed massod was summoned to the pharaohs' chamber with fear this was the first time he would actually met his king. As he took each step with care he tried to straighten his luscious brown locks that fell onto his shoulders of his golden brown skin. He was wearing a plain white kilt with roman sandals. As he reached the door he knocked on it and waited too he was allowed in. 'come in' the pharaoh said. Syed pushed the door open to it was wide enough to step inside. As soon as he saw the pharaoh upon his throne he belled down. The pharaoh's name was Christian Clarke now actually seeing him he could now understand the rumours of whatt a sex god he looks like with his beefed up figure and his white tunic and his gold crown. Syed couldn't help but blush.

The pharaoh looked at the slave that was belling before him with curiosity and wondered what the hell he was doing as a slave. His beauty was stunning and Christian knew he wanted to see more of this man. 'Syed is that your name' 'yes my pharaoh' as he looked up their eyes locked but was quickly over before you can say Egypt. 'I have a proposition for you and would love it if you will accept; well you see I need a man a man that stays by my side like a personal slave but with more luxuries'. Syed couldn't believe what he was saying him his one hand man 'of cause I will accept you proposition' he said in a nervous type tone 'good , you will start tomorrow and you will be allocated a chamber for the near future so go home and pack your belongs' 'yes' and he belled again and left.

-()-

As syed went through the door of his family hut he was immediately thrown a crying kamil. Zainab obviously had enough of looking after his little brother and masood was still out working as a messenger trying to pay of the taxes Tamwar and Shabnam were out trying to look for food and work and his mum zainab was at home trying to keep everything running smoothly. Syed decided on telling the family of his upgrade when they were all there but for the mean time he took pleasure of collecting his items. About two candle wicks latter the rest of the family was home. They were eating supper when syed decided to drop the good news 'family I have been upgraded to personal slave to the high pharaoh Christian and he wants me to come and live in the palace so I could be easier to reach when needed' they all sat there with their mouths open.

Tamwar was the first to speak 'that's great' 'mum...dad what do you think' syed asked them 'I think you should go' said both of his parents in unison with that syed went to hug his family maybe for what might be a while. He needed to get an early night sleep but he was so excited for his new job that he ended up tossing and turning like a mad man so he gave up in the end and went to the Nile river for a dip. As he stripped off underneath the moonlight he walked in for a quick dip unaware that he was been watched by the pharaoh. The pharaoh was taking a walk thought the night as he couldn't sleep cause of that man that was just coming out of the water dripping wet and looking so hot. And from that moment on he knew he must have him even though it might just coast his image.

-()-

Syed woke with much anticipation and as he tried to eat his breakfast the nerves took the better of him and he ended up throwing it up. He said his byes to his family and set off to the palace. He arrived and he was shown to his chamber, it was a plain room with a four poster bed, brick walls painted white and gold a chest, a side table, a cupboard type thing and a desk. He was then summoned to the place where the pharaoh was which was at the courtyard. Syed belled down and waited to he could speak. The pharaoh snapped his fingers to the women slave in order to make her leave. Once she left the pharaoh turned to look at syed he decided on looking at him properly so with that he said 'stand and turn when I say' syed was confused by his command but obeyed and he stood up in front of the pharaoh 'turn' he said with such richness in his voice and as the pharaoh admired his personal slave he knew at that moment he was special as his stomach started to turn with weird motions.

Syed took advantage of this moment to really look at him and he couldn't help it but blush every time he saw the pharaoh's arms and it made his stomach do summersaults inside. They stood their staring at each other with eyes full of lust and need; the pharaoh was the first to make the first move by taking Syeds hand and leading him to his chamber. Once inside they launched into a passionate kiss and as the pharaoh grew acceptance into syed mouth the kiss grew deeper. Until both men couldn't stand the tension of the fabric around their hard cocks both men could sense it and with a few short seconds they were out of their tunics as they took in each other's naked form for a few seconds they smiled at each other and with a space of 10 seconds The pharaoh led syed to his bed and placed him down gently and climbed on top of him The pharaoh slowly lent down to kiss syed gently on the forehead and as he made his way down to his aim with butterfly kisses. He softly moved his tongue over Syeds tip it caused syed to buckle with shock as it felt so good yet so right.

The Pharaoh continued it until he decided it to take if all into his mouth as he took the plunge onto the cock, syed bucked up and down with frustration and pushed the pharaoh's head further down causing the pharaoh to gag. After moments of sucking, syed was at his peck and said 'Pharaoh I'm coming' he said almost in a breathless tone the pharaoh continued until syed couldn't help but came into the pharaohs mouth. The pharaoh swallowed every last drop and went up to kiss syed softly on his swollen lips. And pulled the sheet on top of them and fell asleep in each other's arms.

-()-

By the time they both woke up it was almost sundown. The pharaoh looked down at his personal slave syed with much curiosity he wanted to find out more but for the mean time he just stood there staring. Syed could sense someone staring and woke up startled as he was in bed with the pharaoh. He blushed as he replayed the events of what happened early on. The pharaoh only but laughed at this 'you know you can call me Christian when were alone syed' syed smiled at this gesture. Both me realised they were hungry so Christian rang the bell 7 times as to say he was ready for his supper. The both got up and dressed themselves in their tunics. Christian asked syed to come to dinner with him and as that was his order syed laughed and said yes.

As they were eating outside in the cool summer air Christian asked about Syeds family Syed said'well I have 2 brothers and 1 sister and my mum and dad, I am oldest next is Shabnam who is a very head strong person then Tamwar who is a genius, and last but not least little Kamil who is still a baby. Then there is my mum Zainab who is very proud women and my dad Masood who is a messenger and who keeps the family together' Christian was fascinated by this. 'Wow what a wonderful family you got' 'thanks' he said embarrassed.

After dinner they ended up playing a game of cards to quite late after what seemed a long night they decided on going to bed. Christian invited syed to come an sleep with him that night and syed kindly agreed. Once they were settled in bed Christian leant over and kissed syed softly on the check and snuggled against his slave for the night. Syed last thoughts was why me? And with that he closed his eyes.

A/N please review and con-crit is very welcomed :D


End file.
